I Think I Love Pasta, Now
by Scotty1609
Summary: Germany hates pasta, but a night with Italy might just change his mind... rated for paranoia and safety!


**Hello, fellow Hetalia fans! (and fans of fem!Italy)**

**This is my first Hetalia fan!fiction! I normally only write stuff for comic books and cartoons, but I've recently come to love Fruits Basket, Ouran High School, and Hetalia! I am also a HUGE GerIta fan, but I think that Italy should have been a girl. TT_TT He's so girly! I LOVE FELICIANO!**

**But, for this story, 'he' is Felician_A_.**

**I do not own Hetalia. TT_TT**

(~*^*~)

"Ve~ Ludwig!"

The blonde groaned, slapping a hand over his face, as he walked in the door of his small, quaint house. He slipped off his large, thick overcoat and brushed some snow off of his slicked-back hair. Stomping on the doormat to rid his boots and cargo pants of snow, he called out, "Feliciana? Vat are you doing here?" _In __**my**__ house?_

A petite woman appeared from the doorway of the kitchen. Her hair was short and in a longish pixie cut, one outrageous curl flying up into the air and forming a tiny heart. Her large, golden brown eyes were squelched shut as she beamed, her white teeth shining in the moonlight that flickered in through the windows.

"Ludwig! I came to make you some pasta!"

Ludwig sweat-dropped. "Uh..." _I __**hate**__ pasta. _"_Danke_, Feliciana."

She laughed loudly, pulling on Ludwig's arm. Ludwig then noticed that she was wearing a pink turtleneck sweater and a maid's apron. His mind wandered, and his whole face turned red.

"Ludwig! I told you to call me Feli! Ve? Ludwig, you are red like a _pomodoro_!"

He turned away, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ah, it's nothing, Feli..."

She beamed. "C'mon, then, Ludwig! I've got your pasta already on a plate!"

Ludwig sighed as he came into the kitchen. Then, his blue eyes shot open when he saw what his Italian had prepared. The table was set for two, three tall candles in the center to light up the table with a hazy yellow glow. There was one large plate of _spaghetti_ with a thick, rich red pasta sauce and green chives. A plate of _penia_ bread sat in the center, next to the candles.

"_Penia_?" Ludwig asked as he sat down. Feliciana came over with a bottle of wine and handed it to Ludwig to open. "It's novhere near Easter."

Feliciana giggled as she twirled. "No, but it is a special occasion!"

Ludwig cocked an eyebrow and began to sweat. _Special occasion? Oh, __**gott**__, vat did I forget?_

She nodded, hugging Ludwig's neck. "Ve~ Any time I get to spend with Ludwig is a special occasion, _retto_?"

Ludwig flushed again and nodded. "_Sehr_."

Feliciana sat down opposite of Ludwig, beaming, as he looked at the plate of _spaghetti_. "Vhy is there only one plate?"

She giggled, taking Ludwig's hand in hers. "France told me that men like to share food with their women!"

If at all possible, Ludwig's face turned an even darker red. "_Ja_, but that is... eh... more of a romantic incli-"

But Feliciana was ignoring him as she shoveled some pasta into his mouth. "Do you like it?"

Ludwig, trying not to retch on the overwhelming taste of tomato and garlic. Feliciana beamed before feeding herself on the same fork. Ludwig was thankful that the girl was able to slurp up at least half of the plate before offering him another bite. Ludwig took it- albeit reluctantly and blushing a furious scarlet- and smiled as the huge piece of pasta trailed from his lips to the plate. Feliciana giggled, taking her own bite. She slurped down one string of pasta, following it. Ludwig's eyes grew wide as he realized it was the same piece he was eating.

He tried to say her name, but his mouth was full of pasta. Feliciana didn't care, though. She allowed her lips to brush by Ludwig's as she nipped the pasta in half, sitting back and finishing off the mouthful of _spaghetti_. Ludwig just sat there, completely red, as he waited for Feliciana to finish the meal. His lips were tingling, as was his spine. He felt a flutter in his chest, and he though he was going to puke.

About ten minutes later, they were halving the _penia_. Ludwig blinked, then grabbed the wine and poured himself and Feliciana some. "_Bitte_," he said. "I forgot to pour the wine."

Feliciana didn't mind though. She only smiled as she bit into the still steaming bread. Ludwig watched her as he nibbled on the crust. Her eyes were closed as she savored every bite of her beloved _penia_. She hummed, sending warmth through Ludwig's stomach. He knew Feliciana didn't mean any of this to be romantic on purpose. _She didn't... __**gleich**__? _

The Italian licked the last of the bread crumbs from her lips before downing her wine in one setting. Smiling, she shook her head at the buzz. "Ludwig?"

"_Ja_?"

"Do you love me?"

Ludwig almost choked on his bread. "Uh... _Ja_, I suppose."

Feliciana took his hand. "No, I mean like... _provar piacere in_..."

Ludwig cleared his throat, scooting the chair back as he turned to the side slightly, and looked anywhere but at Feliciana. "I... I..."

Tears grew in the girl's eyes, and she looked away as to not let her friend see. "_Non_, it's- it's okay, Ludwig..." She stood, taking off the apron and took her coat from the back of her chair. "I'll go now. _Addio_, Ludwig."

Ludwig froze as he heard her putting her shoes on at the front door. Gently, he touched his lips, still feeling them tingle. He heard the door open.

"Feli!"

In an instant, Ludwig had crossed into the front room and grabbed Feliciana's bicep tightly, slamming the door shut with his other hand. His momentum and her movement towards the door caused her to slam into the wall, Ludwig practically falling on top of her. Feliciana turned, looking up at Ludwig. He was balancing above her, hands on either side of her head. Feliciana's eyes were wide with surprise, fear, and excitement.

Ludwig let out a strained breath as all of his bravery extinguished. "_Es tut mir leid_-" he began nervously, but Feliciana stopped him.

She threw her arms around his neck and slammed her lips onto his, her eyes closed tightly.

Ludwig's whole body was completely tense, his eyes wide as he stared at the face connected with his. _**Mine gott**__... I- __**Mine gott**__, Feli..._

Ludwig pulled away from the wall, lips still on Feliciana's, and wrapped his arms around her. One of his hands ventured up her back and buried itself in her hair. He pulled gently on Feliciana's curl, making her whimper and cry out. Ludwig used this opening to stick his tongue in her mouth, willing to taste every inch of her tomato and garlic-flavored mouth.

Only after both of the nations had lost their breath did they pull apart. Ludwig still held Feliciana in his arms, now resting his forehead against hers. His courage had built back up, and he mumbled to her.

Feliciana giggled. "What was that?"

"You heard me..." he grumbled.

"Well I want to hear you say it again..."

Ludwig's face might as well have been stained red permanently. "_Ich liebe dich_..."

She laughed happily, throwing herself onto him and hugging him tightly as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. "_Ti amo_, _anche_, Ludwig..."

Ludwig had never loved pasta so much.

(~*^*~)

**DICTIONARY:**

**GERMAN:**

**Danke: Thank you**

**Sehr: a way to say 'right', or 'you think so?'**

**Gleich: a different way of saying 'right', more of a way of asking assurance**

**Ja: Yes**

**_Es tut mir leid_: 'I'm sorry'**

_**Mine gott**_**: 'my God'**

**Gott: God**

**_Ich liebe dich_: 'I love you'**

**ITALIAN:**

**Pomodoro: tomato**

**Spaghetti: thin, long pasta noodles**

**Penia: a sweet Italian bread served around Easter with sugar, butter, eggs, anise seeds, and lemon**

**Retto: a way to say, 'right', or 'you think so?'**

**Non: No**

_**Provar piacere in**_**: romantic love**

**Addio: Goodbye**

**_Ti amo_, _anche_: 'I love you, too'**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

** =u=**

**(supposed to be Italy... -_-)**


End file.
